Why ROBLOX has never been hacked.
I'm pretty sure we all know who ROBLOX is. Not the program, the user. He is mysterious and is also not only the creator, but the most powerful person on the program. I realize that not many people question if he was ever hacked or not. But I know something disturbing, and why hackers won't hack his account. It all started back in 2016. When I was new to Roblox, I actually hated the program. Not just hate it, I wish it never existed. Though it did have a 2 games I enjoyed. The 2 games were, "Work at a Pizza Place & Natural Disaster Survival". I enjoyed those 2 games very, very much. A few days later I was accused of hacking. I got mad. Then it happened again. This time they banned me permanently. It took me a while to realize I could make another account by doing a few simple things. It wouldn't let me, sign in to a new one. So I did some, "Hacking", and eventually I got a new account. I stopped playing Roblox for a while and played Gmod for the time being. 2 YEARS LATER... I was back to playing Roblox. It had a lot of changes as well. Many new games were popular and the settings to see what games you specifically wanted to play were deleted. RPG, HORROR, ETC. It pissed me off. Not much time later I remembered when I was accused of hacking. I still got furious about something from the pass. I actually wanted to do something with those words and make it real. Hacking. I then went to an online anonymous hacking school. There name was Corrupt. They actually taught good hacking skills. When I brought up how to hack ROBLOX, the user, they all went silent. Someone named Jehnny said email me. They gave me their email and I emailed it. They told me nobody talks about how to hack ROBLOX ever since a user, c00lkidd. They told me they asked the same question. And they were just like me, accused of hacking. And eventually got perma banned. This made c00lkidd furious, he wanted to hack ROBLOX and asked a lot of hacking communities on how to hack ROBLOX. 10 or 15 Answers popped up and 1 of them was Jehnny. They said his Password was easy. And told him his password. When he input all of the credentials, Name, & Password, something happened. His screen turned black with words on the screen. They were rugged. It said, "Turn Back NOW.". c00lkidd though it was a joke and clicked a continue on the bottom of the page. He was also responsible for the April Fools hack because apparently prices in shop were way to high. When he made everything in shop 1 Robux, his account immediately got erased, but how? How Jehnny asked me this question. This was a good question, Roblox wasn't smart enough to sniff who and who didn't hack them. As soon as this happened he messaged Jehnny saying, "Jehnny, I think someone is watching me. HELP ME PLEASE!!!". c00lkidd game Jehnny his phone number and Jehnny called him and the police. As soon as the police arrived nobody was there. Jehnny's parents heard about this because they were out of town and he was the only child. They were no tracks what happened to him. There was footprints but in blood. The forensics scanned them but the only thing that popped up was c00lkidd's DNA. Jehnny told me, you can do this, but it's suicide. I did it anyways. He coded and eventually found out his password. He gave it to me. I entered his name. Password. Then it happened all again. My screen turned black into blood red. The darkest red I have seen in my life. It said, "Please, don't do this, you don't have to..". My screen then turned into the Normal ROBLOX page, but it said, I am ROBLOX and you can't stop me. Nobody can. I soon then clicked the turn back button on the page and signed out. He messaged me on my account, KarvaBuilder. It said, "Only 1 time, Only 1.". Everyone that tried to hack ROBLOX and successfully did it, only a few. There traces were never to be found when they clicked the Continue button. Category:Marked for Review